Unbreakable
by sarbearaugusta
Summary: Peeta revealed his true feelings to Katniss but so did Cato.
1. The Boy With the Bread is Dead ch 1

Katniss PoV

"Peeta run!" I shout as soon as the mutt launches out towards us. From a distance I can hear the faint screams of who I think to be Cato. The screams become louder as we get closer to the cornucopia. Although he first refuses, I make Peeta climb onto the big structure first. Though I barely manage to escape the mutts, Peeta pulls me up just in time.

"Look who came to visit" I hear a deep voice say behind me.

"Cato" I utter just seconds before he manages to get Peeta in a head lock.

It was in that moment something changed inside him, though I'm not exactly sure what it was.

Cato PoV

Her eyes. There was something about her eyes. Her eyes told me not to hurt Peeta, and for some reason I couldn't. I found myself trembling at just a mere glance into Katniss' eyes, unable to kill. I have no idea why I did this, but I set Peeta free.

The second I loosened my grip, he ran to Katniss. It wasn't the lovey douby run that you would expect. No, this was a run of total rage. And she knew it.

"Peeta, the hell are you doing?!" she yelped as he tackled her down, letter her hair fall over the edge of the cornucopia.

"Listen here bitch. You think any of the shit I said back in the capital was true. I just said it to keep my ass alive, and sadly it kept yours alive too. I've always hated you since the first day I saw you, and now your time has come. You're an ugly little whore. We both know that only one of us will make it out alive here, and that's gonna be me. Ready to die slut?" with every word he said I could see Katniss' eyes begin to swell up with more and more tears. There was something about her that made me want to save her, need to save her.

Katniss PoV

I could feel the tears rushing down my cheeks. Unable to take in what had just happened, I look to Cato. Our eyes meet and the bond was unbreakable. That is, however, until I took my attention back to the boy who had betrayed me.

"Peeta wh-" I was cut off by Cato tackling Peeta off of on top of me.

"Don't say one more word to her! She is beautiful and deserves much better than you can ever be!" Cato screamed while he pulled Peeta up by the neck. You could have heard the snap from a mile away. The cannon boomed. The boy with the bread was dead. Cato, the boy from district 2, saved me.

* * *

**AN: hey guys! this is my first chapter in this one! Please let me know what you think! and the first two chapters are gonna be short because they are almost combined, but they will get longer as it goes. Let me know what you think! p.s. i dont own the hunger games if i did shit would turn out diffrently**


	2. We Are the Victors ch 2

Chapter 2:

KPoV

'Why did Peeta do this to me' 'what made Cato save my life' 'why am I feeling an irresistible attraction to the monster that stands in front of me' Questions whirl around in my head, none of them I have the answer to. There was only one thing I knew for sure. I could not kill Cato. No matter the things he has done in the game, I could not kill the daemon from district 2.

"just go ahead and kill me," I say to him, "I can't do this anymore. Just kill me now"

"I-I can't" I see the words come out of his mouth, but it was not his voice. It was vulnerable and kind, not cocky and stern like it has always been.

"Cato, we both know which one of us is more likely to make it out of her alive, and its sure not me."

"Katniss, I can't" He sits down, "I lost the ability to kill you long, long ago"

"Well I'm done with this game; I can't take any more lives away. So I guess were stuck"

CPoV

I see her hand go into her pocket and pull out some black berries.

"Its nightlock." she whispers. The word sparks a memory. Back in school we learned about. My old teacher told us that if we ate it, it would kill us in a matter of seconds. What was she going for?

"Katniss are you crazy," I asked trying to hit the poison out of her hand, but she wouldn't let them go.

"Trust me." She whispers into my ear. The words that flowed out of her mouth sent shivers down my spine. She handed me half of them and began to count down from three. With every number that flew ever so quickly out of her mouth, I became more and more tense. Finally she got to one. We put the berries that would end our life into our mouths.

"STOP!" a voice echoes through the speakers. "Districts of Panem, I present to you the victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games; Kattniss Everdeen and Cato Mayvil!"

* * *

**AN: hey guys! so i didnt get any reviews to my first chapter yet :( but please let me know what you think of this! I can take ****criticism**


	3. It Was Your Eyes ch3

Ch3

**KPoV**

"Katniss what were you thinking? Saving the boy from district 2! He's a monster, not a friend!" Haymitch yelled at me.

"I just need some time to myself. When you spend 24 hours a day on live television, you start to miss your privacy."

I pushed pass the man who was standing between me and the door to my room. I lock the door behind me. I turn around a see a pair of ice cold eyes staring at me. Cato.

"I think we both have some explaining to do here, 12," he says. I see we're back to the cocky Cato again.

"Cato, stop."

I pull him in for a hug. The hug didn't mean anything, I just needed one. As soon as I did it I could feel him tense up, but after a second or two he became more relaxed. It seemed natural.

"Katniss, I-I think we need to talk." Suddenly the hug broke apart.

**CPoV**

I don't know exactly what I'm saying. All I know is that I like her. I want her. The hug felt so right.

"Katniss I'm sorry." I say in a hushed tone, "for hurting you, rue, even Peeta" the last name come out of my mouth before it comes into my mind. I can hear her begin to cry.

"I never did say thank you did I?" she says between her almost silent sobs.

"You don't need to thank me" I say with pure honesty, "I'm just a monster."

"Cato, you're everything but a monster to me. If it wasn't for you I would be dead right now"

**KPoV **

I look up at the strong figure that is still holding me ever so tightly. He isn't anything I thought he would be. Yes he is cocky, but he does it in a way that he still shows he cares. But he is not a monster. He was brain washed by the capitol and what they wanted him to be. He has a soft spot which is something id never thought I'd be saying about Cato Maylir. But here I am hugging him. There's something about him that makes me need to know more.

"Katniss stop. The only good that I have ever done in that arena was save you," Cato says defeted by what the capital has made him do.

"Cato. Look at me," I say. He looks me straight in the eyes, almost lost. "You didn't know any better. Something changed in you in the arena. Something made you change."

"It was your eyes, you know?"

"What was?"

"The thing that made me change. It was your eyes."


	4. You're Beautiful ch 4

Ch 4

KPoV

"The way you looked at me when I had Peeta. I saw something. I'm still not sure of what I saw. Maybe it was the way you saw life. But it made me realize what I was doing. I was killing people just for fun." Cato told me.

"You were doing what you had to do to survive."

"No I wasn't. I could have spared so many lives. Maybe let them live one more day. I didn't have to kill anyone. I choose to kill them."

"It's okay Cato. You're okay."

"No I'm not." He said as he got up to leave

"Can you stay here?"

"Why?" Cato asked me even though he looked as if he was staying

"I can't take another night alone. And frankly, I don't think you can either."

"Sure"

Suddenly the boy that once was trying to kill me was climbing into my bed.

CPoV

She was right. It had been only one night since the games and already I have had enough nightmares to make me not want to sleep. So I slept with her. Not in a sexual way. We needed each other.

"Cato?" I hear the small girl that has made her way into my arms ask.

"Yeah?"

"In the arena, you called be beautiful. Why?"

"Well because you are."

"No I'm not, my sister, Prim, is beautiful, my mom was once, or so I am told, but I am not beautiful."

"Katniss, ever since the day I saw you at the tribute parade, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Okay that was corny, but it's true." And every word of it was.  
"You know Cato, I hate being lied to."  
"I'm not lying." I kissed the girl in my arms on the nose. I'm not sure why I did it, but what she next was even more mind puzzling. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on my lips, and I kissed back. With that we fell asleep, not saying another word because we both knew what the other was thinking. The kiss was perfect.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter guys, I have been busy with new years. But thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! I also want to thank those who have Favorited/followed this story, it means a lot to me. Please leave a review and thanks for reading**


	5. The Question Game Ch 5

Ch5

KPoV

"Katniss wake up" I hear a blond boy say, but it's not Cato.

"Peeta, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"Well, I see I wasn't the only one faking the relationship." Peeta said gesturing to a sleeping Cato.

"Peeta, don't hurt him," I begged.

"Oh, trust me, he won't feel a thing." Peeta mumbled immediately before snapping Catos neck.

* * *

CPoV

I am awakened by Katniss' screaming my name. I start to shake her trying to awaken her.

"Katniss, it's just a dream wake up." I say to the girl who has begun to cry in her sleep. Slowly she becomes more lucid and alert.

"Cato, you're alive!" Katniss says as her arms engulf me into a hug, "I thought Peeta killed you."

"Shhh it was only a dream," I begin to stroke her back, attempting to calm her down. "Why don't we get up and watch some T.V.?"

"Okay, if you think that would help."

I lead her to the living room where I have her sit down while I get her a cup a tea. I make my way to the kitchen where I find a drunken man picking out a new bottle of whiskey.

"Thanks," the man says sending a whiff of breath that reeked of alcohol my way.

"For what?"

"For saving Katniss," he says before walking to his room. "Now you kids enjoy the rest of your night."

I make the tea then head back to the living room. "Katniss, who was that?"

"Who was who?" she asks before taking a sip of the tea.

"The man who was in the kitchen getting whiskey, but judging by his breath, he didn't need any more."

"Oh, I guess you just had the pleasure of meeting Haymitch. He's my mentor. Be,lieve it or not, he knows what he's doing. I mean, I'm here aren't I?" She says.

"That's the famous Haymitch Abernathy I've been told about," I say. "Well what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, why don't we flip through the channels until we find something to watch?" She suggests. We begin to look for something, but to our dismay, almost everything was about the games. It was a struggle to find something that wasn't about the games, but eventually we found the show 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant'. It was a strange show but it was definitely better than watching the games.

"What are we watching?!" Katniss asked laughing at the women who was giving birth in a toilet.

"I don't even know!" I chuckled, "Why don't we just turn it off and talk?"

"Okay that sounds good." We turned the T.V. off and became quiet

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask breaking the science.

"I don't really know, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care, don't we play the play the question game, since we don't know each other well."

"Okay, how do you play?"

"Well, we just ask the other a question, and they have to respond honestly."

"Okay you go first," she says"

"Okay, you volunteered for your sister, Prim. What is she like?"

"Prim is really sweet, kind, and has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. I've never loved anyone more than I love her. And I don't think I ever will." she says, "Ever since my father died, I took care of her and my mom."

"She sounds amazing. Now it's your turn to ask me something." I say.

"Hmm, well you know about my family, will you tell me about yourd?" She asks me.

"Well I have two sisters and two brothers. I'm the oldest and my sister, Maybelline, is a year and a half younger than me. She is nothing like me. I can see a lot of you in her, she's strong, but she is also kind. Then there's Nikki who's 12, she's like Clove, but not as tough. And lastly there's Robbie and Bobbie, the twins, they're 9. Robbie is smart, while Bobbie is strong." I say. I take a deep breath, "Then there's my dad, I don't see much of him, he's away on business a lot. My mom died when after Robbie and Bobbie were born. After she passed, my father kind of lost it and began to take it out on us, not physically, but mentally. He treated us like shit, and one day he left on business and kept leaving."

"Well it looks like I wasn't the only one here with an unstable parent. My mom, she left us mentally when my dad died. She comes back sometimes, but other times, she's gone."

"I'm sorry," I say to her.

"Don't be, I don't want to be pitied." She says to me, "It's your turn."

* * *

KPoV

As we go back and forth with questions I get to know Cato better. How he likes to stay up late, likes to write and play music. My feelings towards him began to change into something different. I'm not sure of what the feelings are, but I've certainly never felt them before.

"Okay back to me. Last night you kissed me, why?" he asks me the question I have been dreading since this game started.

"Well, I'm not sure. It just felt right."

"Can I go again?"

"Sure why not."

"Was the kiss a good to you as it was to me?" he laughs.

"Well that depends."

"On?"

"How good it was to you," I say. Suddenly I felt two lips pressed against mine.

"That good," he says once our lips break.

"Well then I guess yes"

* * *

**AN: sorry this one took a little longer than normal, But thanks everyone who reviewed and Favorited and followed this story it means a lot! But please review and let me know what you think! I am having writers block on the sixth chapter so if you guys have any ideas on what it could be either pm me or leave a review**


	6. The Baby ch 6

Ch 6

KPoV

It's the day of the victors' interview and crowning, I couldn't be more nervous. Haymitch told me that Cato and I needed to come up with a reason that we weren't able to kill each other. The easy way out would to say that we fell in love at first sight and weren't able to live without the other, but everyone knew that President Snow would never fall for that. The only other option was to say we met before the games and were too close to kill each other. We weren't exactly sure if they would buy it or not but we dint have another choice.

"Cato, I am not sure I'm ready for this," I said to the boy dressed in a gray suit.

"Nobody can be, the only thing we can do is be prepared."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If the capital doesn't buy it, what do we do?"  
"Don't worry about that," Cato says with a smirk. "I have a plan."

CPoV

"Please welcome the victors of the 74th Annual Hunger games Katniss Everdeen and Cato Mayvil," Caesar Flickerman said with over bearing excitement. "Please, please have a seat!"

"Thank you Caeser," I say to him, "It's always a pleasure."

"Well considering you would be dead if you weren't talking to me, I bet it is!" He says and lets out a huge laugh along with the rest of the capital. "Now back in the games, you two seemed to have a bond towards the end. May I ask why the two of you were willing to die together opposed to killing each other?"

"Well actually it's kind of a funny story," The beautiful girl next to me dressed in a pastel yellow dress chirped. "One day Cato and I met and we hit it off, we became too close to ever kill each other"

"Cato, it's hard to find truth in this. What actually happened?" Caesar said to me. I knew that the Capital would never believe this, so I developed a plan in advance.

"Well, me and Katniss did meet and hit it off, none of that was a lie. But she left out a few details. The day of the tributes parade, Katniss and I, we conceived a child." The audience gasped, but this time they believed us. "It, of course, was not intentional, but we didn't want to die virgins, as silly as it sounds. I wasn't able to kill my child, and Katniss didn't want our kid to grow up without a father the way she did. Im sure she didn't want to tell you because she was a little embarrassed, weren't you, Kat?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," She says catching on, "It's very sad to say this, but we found out we lost the baby during the games." I hear the audience let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Now if the baby survived the games, what would you have done?"

"We talked about moving in together obviously," I said.

"Was there any talk of marriage in this conversation?"

"Well, we said that over time, we would probably end up marrying." Katniss said.

"Wow, that's amazing." Caesar said mainly addressing the crowd.

"Cato! What the hell was that?" Katniss yelled at me.

"It was called saving our life. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"It's okay. So what happens now?"

"I don't know, I guess we go home, and move on with our life." I say to her.

"What about us?" She asks.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

KPoV

"What is it?" I asked him  
"Well, um, back in District 2, I had a girlfriend. We broke up before I volunteered in the event that I didn't make it out. But she said that we would get back together if I made it out alive."

"Cato, I think you should go."

"Katniss, I'm sorry."

"Just leave." How could he do this to me? He lead me on like that, then he said he has a girlfriend.


	7. Going Home Ch 7

Chapter 7

KPoV

It was a long ride home. Most of the trip I spent sitting alone in my room. I didn't talk much, nor did I tell anyone what had happened between me and Cato. It shouldn't hurt this much, but I never felt that way for anyone, not even Peeta. I wasn't in love with Peeta, but I cared about him a lot, and I thought he cared about me too. Cato, he was different, he was able to but a genuine smile on my face, something I haven't done much since my father passed. He made me happy. I don't know why I am so upset over the fact that he had a girlfriend, it wasn't like we were together, let alone had feelings for each other. Maybe I had feelings for him, but I'm not sure anymore. I never was.

"Katniss!" I hear a young girl say from behind the crowd of paparazzi trying to get pictures.

"Prim, I'm so glad to see you!" I say shoving the flashing cameras out of my way. I wrap her and my mother up in a huge hug. Over Prims shoulder I see an unhappy Gale. I make a mental note to talk to him about it later, for now I just want to be happy.

We head off to our new house, which, in my opinion, is way too much. White columns surround the front; my closet alone is bigger than our house back in the seam is. It doesn't feel like home to me.

"Katniss, you have a visitor," My mother says in a happy tone of voice that is not hers. President Snow entered the room within seconds, leading me into the office.

"Hello President Snow what an honor," I say putting on the best smile I can manage.

"Katniss, please let's cut to the chase." Snow says looking me in the eye, "I know that the baby was a lie. I also know about the little kiss between you and Mr. Mayvil. Word travels fast in the capital. Now, because of the little stunt you pulled there is talk of a rebellion. Here is how we will put an end to it; you and Cato will be married. Now we do not expect this to happen tomorrow, but it will happen within the next two years. From now on you and Cato will be living together, spending six months in District Two, then the next six months here in Twelve. A year from now I want news of engagement, then a wedding a year after that. Also, a baby will come out of this, and this time, you will not be lying. While you are in District Two, your mother and Prim will be staying here. For the half of the year that you spend here, your family will be relocated to a different house in the victors village, so that you and Cato can have your alone time, same will go for his family. In four days you will be leaving for District Two. And when you arrive, you and Cato shall begin your relationship. Do we have an understanding Miss. Everdeen?"

I nod my head, unable to get anything to come out of my mouth. We say goodbye and he leaves.

**AN: Im soo sorry I haven't updated sooner guys. I wrote the chapter out and my computer died before i could save it TWICE. Plus I have been super busy with school and life. I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW if you leave a review I will send you the story as I am writing it. Love you guys!**


	8. Starting Over ch 8

CPoV

"I know what Snow said. I'm sorry. I feel like this is my entire fault. If I never lied about you being pregnant, we wouldn't be in this situation." I say angrily.

"Cato, calm down. If it wasn't for the "baby" you and I might be dead right now." Katniss said as she sat down on the couch. "We shouldn't be blaming anyone but Snow for this."

"So, what is it like here in District Two?" She says

"Well, its strict."

"What do you mean by strict?"

"Everything is strict. The peace keepers, the way we live everything. Growing up, you're either a trainee or a crafter. The crafters practice in, well, crafting. Most of the women go into that. It's a lot like the Capital, with the exception of the costumes and rituals." I laugh at the last part.

I give Katniss a tour of our new house that the Capital had specially built for us. Figures, they only built one bedroom, yet we have three enormous closets.

"If you want, I can sleep on the couch. You can have the bed." I offer, not wanting to force Katniss to do anything the Capital doesn't have us doing already.

"No, it's okay, the bed is big enough for the two of us."

"Katniss, it's fine, really."

"I insist. If I didn't know any better, I would say you want to get rid of me." She laughs, yet I can sense a tone of seriousness in her voice.

"Even if that was true, which it's not, the Capital would never allow it."

* * *

KPoV

"Cato, we need to talk about how we left things off." I say bluntly, breaking the unbearable silence.

"Me and my ex, Tiffany, we're not getting back together. She broke up with me after I got home because of the little baby stunt we pulled. She also added how she was only using me to get back with her then ex-boyfriend." He tells me without a hint of sorrow.

"I'm sorry about that. Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Honestly, no. I'm glad she broke up with me. It saved her the heart break. She's just like every other girl in this district, plain. There is nothing special about her. Plus she is a total bitch."

"That's good, I guess." I say striving not to have an awkward response.

"Where does this leave us?" The dreaded question finally leaves his mouth.

"I don't know," I say meekly "Maybe we could start over and take things slow for now"

"But there is no taking things slow for the President remember?"

"Maybe we can put on a show for the Capital for now. What they know doesn't hurt them."

"Ah, but you're forgetting one thing Katniss."

"And what is that?"

"The Capital knows all." He says with a smirk. "Why don't we go to bed? Tomorrow will be a big day. You get to meet the family.

* * *

**AN: Guys Please review! If you guys leave reveiws i will update sooner. I want my writing to get better and your comments will help that! Please! - XOXO sarah**


End file.
